The True Story of the Triforce
by triforce8189
Summary: What if the story we all know of the triforce is wrong? What if parts were kept out in order to protect the truth? The adventures of Aura and Link as they journey through Hyrule to find out the True Story of the Triforce and why Aura was sent here in the first place. This is my first fanfiction so please read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi:) I'm triforce8189 and this is my first ever fanfiction! I really hope you guys all like it! Please give me any advice you have and tell me if you think I should continue with this story. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters or places affiliated with them. All I own is Aura, Melanie and my story line. Read, Relax and Review:) I hope you enjoy! 

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away there was a time of dark chaos. From the chaos, three goddesses appeared. One, clothed in red, named Din used her powerful flaming arms to create the earth and gave fire to the land. Nayru, in blue, used her wisdom to create the water and gave the inhabitants of this land wisdom and justice. The last goddess came down from the heavens clothed in green and created the trees and plants as well as animals and people to inhabit this fair land. Many of you have probably heard this story. You probably know how the goddesses departed this newly created land and left behind the triforce. A legendary object of unimaginable power. But there are parts of this story that were never told. Pieces of this legend which were erased from history. The true story of the triforce. This is where my story begins. 

It all started in a very different world from what we know as Hyrule. This world is one you probably know quite well. In fact, you're living on it right now. Yes, that's right. Earth. So the story really starts with a specific girl named Aura. She was fifteen years old and had light golden brown hair and eyes that were varying hues of green, blue and grey. She lived in a small town where absolutely nothing exciting ever happened. That is until one very special day in spring when Aura's world changed forever. 

"Aura, wake up!" a voice shrieked from downstairs. Now normally this is the point in the story where you meet a poised, elegant heroine ready for action. Well, let me just tell you, this story is everything but normal. Aura woke up with a start and fell out of bed. She laid there for a minute trying to remember the dream she had just had. But all she could remember was three bright lights and a boy in green... "Coming mom!" She yelled back as she got out of bed. 

The next we saw of our heroine was as she walked down the street to her friend's place. Before you meet her, I'll tell you about her. First of all, her name is Melanie. Melanie and Aura have always known each other. Honestly if you asked either of them, they don't even remember how they became friends. They just always have been. As Aura got to Melanie's driveway, the front door burst open and a hyper-active girl came flying out of the house. "Hey Aura, what's up girlfriend?" Aura rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics and then laughed. "Hey Mel! So you ready for our history test today?" "Nope." Was Mel's quick reply. The girls both laughed and started walking to school. Neither of the girls were very interested in school. Mel was more interested in her art and Aura cared more about her music than anything else. 

The two girls were almost at school, and were just crossing the street, when a loud horn was heard. The two girls looked to their left and saw a sleek, black Dodge Viper hurtling towards them. Before either girl could react, the car was on them. Aura felt a sharp pain and then nothing. 

"Your time has come to return home. Your destiny awaits... my daughter." 

Aura woke up with a start with those words still echoing in her head. She felt the ground below her and realized that green grass covered the land. A crystal clear blue sky stretched on seemingly forever overhead. The air smelled clean and there was no noise except for the wind rustling through the nearby trees and a river babbling in the distance. Our heroine looked around, taking in her new surroundings. And then she heard the voice. A voice so familiar and yet so strange. A voice she had heard in her dreams a thousand times. 

"Are you alright?" 

She turned around and saw the boy from her dreams. The boy in green. 

A/N

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!

Triforce8189 is out! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey peoples! My second chapter today! Now I know the story is pretty boring so far but it'll pick up soon I promise! Now once again I don't own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda (though I wish I did!). So read, relax and pretty pretty please review:)

"Are you alright?"

He was unlike anyone she had ever seen before. She could finally see his face unlike in her dreams. He was tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. His face was like that of a fairy tale prince, almost unbelievable in its strength. The clothes he had were different from anything Aura had seen as well. He was clothed in a green tunic, with a belt around his waist on which hung many strange tools. Strapped to his back were a sword and a shield with a strange crest on it. The outfit was completed with tight, white pants and brown, buckled boots. He also wore leather gloves and a floppy green hat that would have looked strange on anyone else. He was looking down at Aura with a strange look in his eyes. A mix of curiosity and confusion. As well as worry. It was then that Aura realized that she hadn't spoken yet.

"Um... yes, I think. Am I dead? Where am I?" The boy gave her a strange look and said, "No, you're not dead. You're in Hyrule Field." _Hyrule Field? _"Where's Hyrule Field? And who the heck are you?" Aura was really confused. Wouldn't you be if you woke up in a strange land with a strange boy who you've only seen in your dreams? "My name is Link. And Hyrule Field is in the kingdom of Hyrule. May I ask your name?" The boy, I mean Link, replied as he held out his hand to help her up. Aura accepted it and finally got up off the ground. "Aura, my name is Aura. And I've never heard of Hyrule before... I don't think it's near Ohio..." Link gave her a strange look, like he had no idea what she was talking about. "It's nice to meet you Aura. Is there anything I can do, miss? Anyplace I can take you?" _Miss? Where the heck am I? And why have I dreamt of him? _Just as Aura was about to ask him more questions about where she is, a bright light flashed and she fell back into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a strange room. It was dark, yet light entered the room through blue pillars that cascaded water down into a black abyss. I looked down and realized that I was on a strange six sided pillar. Each side contained a medallion with a different symbol on it. There was a green, red and blue medallion, as well as three others. As Aura was busy looking around and exploring this strange place, a bright light entered the realm.

The bright light engulfed Aura. It was so bright she had to close her eyes against the glare. When she reopened her eyes she noticed that there was a strange light glowing above her. But she was distracted by something else. _I'm glowing! _Aura wasn't actually glowing, but the strange clothes she was in were! She was dressed in a white dress that shone with a bright light. A necklace shaped like four triangles was glowing on her neck.

"My dear daughter. I know this must seem strange, but this is your destiny. Go with the boy and you will discover your powers. Travel to the Temple of Time and we will speak again. Be brave my daughter."

The same voice from the accident echoed through this strange place. "Who are you? Why did you do this? Why did you bring me here?" Aura yelled. But even as the words left her mouth, the light came down towards her and covered her entire body. And as the light came, Aura descended into the increasingly familiar darkness.

When she awoke later, she was in a different place. Aura stood up and noticed that she was in different clothes again as well. But this time it was a simple gown except the necklace from her dream was still there._ The worst part is I'm not even surprised anymore. I'm actually getting used to this._ She looked around the room and saw the luxury around her. It was like she was transported to a medieval castle or something. Now you see, Aura wasn't the kind of girl to wear dresses. So one of the first things she did was look in the closet. At the very bottom was a white tunic with gold embroidery around the edges. There were also black travelling pants and a pair of riding boots that happened to be her size. After putting the clothes on Aura decided to leave the room and go exploring. She walked through this beautiful castle with the triangle shape for her necklace designed everywhere.

Aura finally came to a room with three throne placed in the shape of a triangle. On the middle throne was a girl with beautiful blonde hair who sat regally and just by looking at her, Aura knew that she was a princess. In the throne to her left, a man who looked to be about fifty sat there with a gold crown on the top of his head with the strange triangle design on it. The design was also on the princess's dress. There was one other figure in the room, but this was one that Aura recognized. And from the look he was giving her, Link recognized her too.

"Aura! You're awake. We've been waiting for you." Link smiled brightly as she stepped into the room. The two royals on the thrones turned to look at this new girl who walked into the room. Link introduced them as Princess Zelda and King Daphnes. Aura curtseyed (and wished she had kept the dress on now from the looks she was getting) and introduced herself to the two royals. Once the introductions were over, Princess Zelda and the King had to attend a meeting so Link offered to show her around the castle.

As they were walking, and finally alone, Aura asked him to take her to the Temple of Time. She told him about the strange message she received (though she left out the part about coming with him) and he agreed to take her with him to the Temple as it was close to the castle. He led Aura through the courtyard and was greeted by the knights who stood guard. "Hail Link, Hero of Time!" They shouted as the two of them walked past. When Aura asked Link, he just gave a vague answer and she decided not to push the subject.

When they arrived at the temple, she saw the triangle shape on the floor. Link explained to her that it was called the triforce and told her about the goddesses and what the pieces of the triforce represented. After the tale, Aura stepped onto the triforce platform and as soon as she got to the middle, a light flashed. _Not again..._ was the last thing she thought before she was transported into the darkness once more.

A/N

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be better, this ones just a filler:) Please review and tell me what you think and how to improve.

Triforce8189 out! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
Hello again! Okay so I decided to change the story up a bit so this chapter is from Aura's point of view. You'll find more about her journey in this chapter and the real action will start in the next one. I promise! I do not own the Legend of Zelda. So read, relax and please (I'm on my knees here!) review! Enjoy! 

Aura's POV

I was once again in the strange room, in the strange clothes, looking at the strange light. Did I mention this was strange? This time something was a bit different though. A melody was playing through the air, with a haunting quality that made it seem like I had both heard it before and that it was a memory I had long ago forgotten. Another bright light flashed (I was really getting sick of those) and when I could reopen my eyes I held a bright white ocarina. This old instrument seemed to glow with an inner light and the triforce marking on the side shone a bright gold. Yet the story Link had told me about the three pieces of the triforce didn't match with this strange inscription. The middle piece of the triforce, the upside down one, was brighter than all the rest. As I was pondering (I love that word!) this, I heard that strange voice speak again.

"Play the song, my daughter. You know the music. Let its power fill you."

And almost like a dream, that's what I did. To this day I can't tell you how I knew the notes or how I even knew the whole melody. But somehow I did, just like the voice said I would. And as I played, I felt something growing inside of me. The lights around me started to glow and I felt powerful, like I could do anything. When I finally stopped, the feeling of power and peace did not leave me. The voice decided to speak again.

"The story of the triforce has been handed down through generations. But the story they know, the story you know, is wrong. Pieces have been erased from history. Parts of the legend hidden away to protect _you, _my daughter."

"What? I don't understand. Why me?" I asked. I wanted answers and this seemed to be my chance to get them.

"You will find out in time, my daughter. Tell the Hero of Time to take you to the Temples of the Sages. Once you have arrived at the first, we will speak again. This will be a dangerous journey and people will fight for the power that flows through your very veins. This world will be destroyed unless you can complete your journey. Can you do this? Do you accept your destiny?"

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel then. If I was supposed to feel important or not. But instead I felt downright terrified. The weight of the world was on my shoulders. But even as these thoughts passed through my mind, I knew what my answer would be.

"Yes, I will accept my destiny. I will save Hyrule and I will defeat all darkness in this land. I am the daughter of light and no shadow shall defeat me. Not even the shadows of evil that threaten this land. I was chosen by the goddesses to carry out my destiny and I will do so. I will follow the Hero of Time and find the truth. I will find the light."

I do not know where these words came from and after I could not remember them. But, in my heart I knew that this was the reason I came here. This was the reason I was sent here. When the light came to return me to the world of Hyrule, I embraced it. Because I knew that this light would carry me to my destiny. This light would carry me home.

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the Temple of Time. No time had passed, though it seemed I had been gone for hours. "This is the Temple of Time. The entrance to the Sacred Realm and where the legendary triforce is kept."

I turned to see Link beside me, finishing up his story of the triforce. He was staring at a door with a strange inscription on it like it was hurting him. Like the memories were haunting him. So I asked him, "What did those soldiers mean when they called you the Hero of Time?" He turned like he had been shocked but he began to tell me the story. The story of how an evil thief named Ganondorf had tried to steal the triforce and how Link himself had to journey to the Temples of the Sages to vanquish his darkness from the land. He looked pained as he told the story, like he wanted to forget all that he had gone through. All the pain he must have felt and all the darkness he must have seen.

"I'm sorry. That must have been really hard. Finding out your destiny and that you had no choice but to follow it." I could relate to that because that's exactly what was happening to me. "It was but I'm glad it happened. In the end it turned out right and if I hadn't played my part in the goddesses' destiny then I wouldn't be here right now. With you." I will admit to you reader, I blushed. I'm not even sure why but I did. And I think that was the start of something bigger than I realized...

But back to the story, I asked Link if he would take me to the Temples of the Sages. I told him about the strange messages I had received and I believe that he was as intrigued as I was. He replied with, "It would be my honor to escort you to the Temples of the Sages. A beautiful lady such as yourself should not go alone." I gave him an incredulous look until I saw the big smile on his face and I knew he was teasing me. "Jerk."

A/N

Hope you guys liked it. Please give me any notes on what I could do to improve. I promise the next chapter will have more action.  
Triforce8189 out! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry! I've been volunteering a lot lately and it's been really hectic here. Anyway thanks legolasgreenleaf14 for being my first reviewer and follower of this story. You're awesome. Read, relax and review!

"Let go of me you stupid creep!" Now you're probably wondering how I got here. Running, I mean galloping, for my life on a stolen horse. As I'm being chased by an evil shadow who's decided that it's his life goal to kidnap me. Well it's a long story. A long and painful one. It all started when Link took me to the Forest Temple.

The two of us, Link and I, were riding across Hyrule Field on Epona, Link's beautiful chestnut Clydesdale. We were starting off at the Forest Temple and working our way through the temples as Link did on his big adventure. We had been riding for hours so we decided to stop at Lon Lon Ranch. Link said that we could rest and he wanted me to meet someone.

We reached the ranch and a woman who looked to be about my age with long, bright red hair came running towards us. "Fairy boy!" she shouted. Link hopped off of Epona and ran to her and they embraced. I felt a pang in my heart though I wasn't sure what it was at the time. Link introduced her as Malon, daughter of Talon the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. She seemed nice but she kept looking at me as if she wasn't sure if she liked me or not. Anyway we were having a nice visit when I heard the strangled whinny of a horse in pain.

I turned around to see a jet black Arabian stallion running strait towards me. In the background I saw a man who looked like an older, drunk version of Luigi chasing after the horse. "Look out!" I heard Link yell from beside me. But all of my concentration was on this beautiful creature. He ran to right in front of me and then skidded to a stop before rearing up on his hind legs. His muscles shone through his bright coat and his legs kicked the air as if he was fighting a phantom. When he came down, I grabbed the bridle that was around his neck and looked into his eyes. I remember reading in a book about an old trick so I blew into his nostrils. After a moment he blew back and I saw trust come into his eyes.

"Oh my goddesses, are you okay?" Malon asked and came running over. "Yeah, I'm fine." Link came running over with panic in his eyes, "Aura, get away from that horse! You could have been killed!" As I was opening my mouth to defend this beautiful creature, I felt the stallion (who I had dubbed Phantom) stiffen. I turned to look and see if he was okay but instead of his beautiful brown eyes, I was met with a pair of red eyes, staring at me with malice and hate.

"Hm, so the hero finally got himself a girlfriend, huh?" He said with a smirk. As I looked at him I realized something. He looked exactly like Link. Well, his skin was dark, his eyes were red and his hair and clothes were black, but other than that they were exactly the same.

"Aura, move!" Link yelled as he pushed me aside and went to stand in front of me. The similarities between the two were frightening. Link drew his sword and at the exact same time his shadow did as well. The two stood facing off for a minute before they began fighting. But they were too evenly matched. When Link would strike, so would his shadow. When his shadow would lunge, so would Link.

After a few minutes of fighting, the shadow disappeared. "Where are you? Come out you coward!" Link shouted as he turned to try and find his dark counterpart. Suddenly, I felt cold steel on my neck and I watched as Link stiffened. "Aura!" He screamed. Link's shadow was standing behind me with his sword at my throat. "Who are you?" I whispered. "Your worst nightmare."

A wild battle cry erupted from behind me and "my worst nightmare" stiffened and then let me go. I whirled around and saw Malon standing there with a pitchfork. "Thanks." Was all I could think too say. "No pro... oh my goddesses your neck!" I put my hand up to my neck and felt a cut there. Nothing to deep but it was bleeding profusely. Link was coming up to make sure I was okay when the shadow (who I decided to call Dark Link) reappeared in front of him. "I can't leave without the girl." He snarled before turning towards me.

"Run!" Malon screamed. "I can't!" The gate was closed and behind me was a fence. There was nowhere for me to run to. _Then ride._ Before I could ponder the voice and what it meant, my body reacted automatically. I leaped up on Phantom and started galloping away. We approached the edge of the ranch and I tried to turn him but he kept on running. As were about to be impaled by the fence, Phantom gathered his muscles and leapt over the huge fence. We landed on the ground outside as he reared up and kicked the air, just like when I first saw him.

I was so caught up in the huge jump that I didn't hear the hoof beats coming up from behind me. But Phantom did. He whirled around and I saw Dark Link riding a horse I can only describe as Dark Epona. He kicked his horse into a gallop yelling "You can't escape the darkness!" Before he even got close to us, Phantom took off at an amazing speed. But it still wasn't enough. Dark Link rode Dark Epona up beside us and jumped onto Phantom, grabbing me to try and pull me off my horse.

"Let go of me you stupid creep!" I yelled as I elbowed him hard in the gut. "Let her go!" I heard Link yell as I saw him riding up on Epona to come help me. "Oh your knight in shining armor is coming. How nice. Too bad he's late." And with that Dark Link grabbed me and pulled me into a world of shadows. The last I saw of the light was Link, galloping towards me on Epona yelling "Aura!"

A/N  
Thanks for reading:) Let me know what you think in a review!  
Triforce8189 out! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Triforce8189 here:) Sorry this took me so long! Thanks you harrietpalmer13 for reviewing (Dark Link's my favorite too!) You are totally awesome! You too legolasgreenleaf14! This chapter is a bit darker than the previous ones but it features everyone's favourite villain... Dark Link! So... Read, relax and review!

Darkness. Everywhere. Everything. Even with my eyes open, I could see nothing. Not even my hand in front of my face. Now I'm not afraid of the dark per say, but I am afraid of what could be in it. As I looked around, well as much as I could in pure blackness, I saw nothing and heard nothing except my own breathing and my heart beating. The blackness covered me like a blanket, thick and smothering like it was trying to squeeze every last bit of air out of my lungs and force me to join the darkness.

Now aside from these happy thoughts, I was also wondering where I was. The last thing I remembered was Dark Link pulling me into the darkness and watching Link as he screamed my name. "Hello... Is anyone here?" I called out. A sharp blow came from the left and at the same time I felt cold steel cut my arm. I screamed out and backed away clutching my arm, listening for the footsteps of my torturer. "It's no use." A voice cut through the black. "Where are you? Show yourself you coward!" I yelled out, turning in circles to try and find my captor.

Right as I finished screaming my questions, a match was struck and a bright flame broke through the darkness. It was so bright compared to the darkness I had been in that it actually hurt. But I welcomed the pain. Anything was better than this awful blackness. The light hovered in the air for a moment before alighting onto a torch and casting light around the room. The room was rather big, but empty. The doors I could see were both barred and the ground was covered in a thin layer of water, reflecting the light like a mirror. There was also a small piece of land on which sat an old dead tree that was stretching out its branches like reaching towards the darkness. Most of my attention wasn't on the room though; it was on the man standing in the very middle of my cell.

Dark Link was staring me down with those red eyes that looked like something from a nightmare. One of those nightmares where you wake up screaming and sweating though you can't remember what was happening. You just remember a sense of pure, raw terror. He smirked, a devilish smirk like he had just won the prize. "In here you can only hear your voice and mine. It's no use trying to hear my footsteps." In his left time he held what looked like a black version of Link's master sword. The end was dripping with a ruby liquid. Blood. _My blood_.I realized. He stalked towards me and for each step forward he took, I took a step back. Squish, splash. The water sprayed my legs as I skittered backwards, trying to avoid this demon of darkness. He seemed to glide over the water as he walked without a sound and the water didn't so much as ripple. I was too lost in fear at the malice in his blood-red eyes that I didn't notice how far I had gone until my back hit the wall.

But Dark Link just kept walking towards me. Slowly. Precisely. Like a hunter stalking his prey. "Come on Aura, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you... Much." I cannot explain the feelings that ran through me at that moment. There was fear, running through my veins like a deadly poison. But there was also red-hot anger because of the fear and adrenaline pouring into my body like ice water. "I'm not afraid of you." I said, standing up tall for the first time since I had awoken in this purgatory. He kept coming towards me until he was leaning down over my face. "You should be." He whispered, and I could feel his breath on my neck and I shivered. He lifted his hand up and cupped my face, his ice cold fingers caressing my cheek. "You are afraid. Your heart's beating a mile a minute. You can barely breathe. _I know you Aura. You can't lie to me._"

"You don't know anything about me!" I whispered, angry as my voice came out sounding like a little kitten instead of the fierceness I was trying to convey. "But I do Kitten. When you were a child you were afraid of the dark. You always dreamt of red eyes peering at you through the darkness, watching you. But your parents didn't believe you. Nobody did. They thought you were crazy. But you're not Kitten, you're not." He gave the same smirk from before as his hand brushed past me cheek down to my neck as he felt my heart beat. "That was you... Get away from me!" I smacked his hand away and shoved him away from me. "Leave me alone!"

"Ah, so you do remember me, I'm flattered." As he said that he cocked his head as if listening to invisible voices. "Well, it seems it's time for you to leave. It's not time for your destiny to begin just yet."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" I asked. I needed to know. It felt as though everything was relying on me knowing the answers to these questions. "Don't worry Kitten, we'll see each other again. Until next time." With that he pulled me in towards him and kissed me. His cold lips pressed against mine and I froze. I couldn't think and shivers ran down my spine. And I mean for real. The world around me started spinning and the last I saw was his signature smirk and I heard him say "Goodbye for now Kitten." And then nothing.

"Aura! Aura are you alright? Please Aura, please wake up!" I opened my eyes to see familiar blue eyes staring into mine. "Link!" I lunged from my place on the ground and hugged him. I had missed his blue eyes, his blonde hair, his pale skin and even his stupid green hat. It felt like I hadn't seen him in years though from the darkness of the sky it appeared to only have been a matter of hours.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair. "Thank the goddesses. I thought I'd lost you Aura." Link whispered in my ear.

"You can never lose me Link. Never."

A/N

Hi:) Hope you guys liked this! I tried to add some fluff at the end, but I am not that experienced so tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you like Dark Link x Aura or Link x Aura better... I'm not quite sure myself which one I like better so let me know in a review.

Triforce8189 out! Peace!


End file.
